Akame ga Kill: The Story of Sochi
by sliebum
Summary: The empire seem't like a nice place for the young colonel, but his world is turned upside down when he is asked to help Esdeath with destroying the northern tribes. How will he continue, now that he has seen the true face of the empire? And will something happen between him and the yellow-haired girl called Leone? (Rated M after chapter 6)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, before you start reading I will like to inform you that this is my first fanfiction and I would like your opinion on it. I have not written the complete story so if you have a suggestion I would like to hear it. A/N**

Chapter 1: Kill the Teigu

Well, a good story starts with the beginning, are not so easy with this story.

"I am a colonel in the empire, under general Najenda's command, and I got the command over ~12.000 soldiers, why am I so scared to face the King?" I mumbled to myself before entering the throne room. "Greeting colonel Sochi", that was the young king, "how are you faring in the war against the rebels?" "My men are not having trouble with the rebels, however they are running short of supp…" "That is no problem, we will send more at once" it was the Prime Minister Honest, which had stopped my speech, "now" he continued, "to the main reason we called you here, we have recently uncovered a new Teigu, which we want to entrust to you, if you are compatible that is". This caught me off guard, me, getting a Teigu? "Are you sure that I am fit for this? There must be some general that could use it better than me" I stuttered, "that is not of your concern, however as you say, there may be one more fit for it higher in the system, that could use it better, but non seems to be compatible with it higher up." So that was the case, then I was selected because I still had I high position in the army, but not high enough to get in the first round. "I humbly accept the Teigu and will use it in the interest of the empire"."Now Sochi follow me" that was sir Stylish, also a Teigu user, "the 2. most stylish Teigu is waiting for you in my lab".

After arriving at the Castles main research facility, aka Stylish's lab, I first time saw the Teigu they had called Pops, and my good it was huge, no humongous was a more appropriate word to describe it, standing 15ft tall, fangs as big as my sword hanging from the upper jaw, and crimson red eyes. I let out a small whistle of amazement, and to my surprise it reacted to it, turning its head too face me, and started growling at my, or was it Stylish, I was not sure. Out of now where it suddenly was covered in smoke, that quickly vanished, and out jumped a smaller version of the previously humongous dog. "Hello sir" it said, wagging its tail, "thanks to you I have now a new reason to fight, my name is Pops and I am a Teigu" turning its head to stylish, "how long was I a sleep?", "about five centuries, maybe more, maybe less". "And who might you be?" turning its head back to me, "I am Sochi, colonel in the empire's army, pleased to make your acquaintance" I stuttered. "What good manners you have, unusually to be so nice to a Teigu" Pops pondered, "I like to think of other living things, as an equal beings, human, animal or Teigu alike", that way of thinking have saved me before, "what a strange man, but I like you, and I will fight with you, as your Teigu". "No," I cut the dog, named Pops off, "you will not fight as my Teigu, but as my friend and ally", after a short brake, Pops responded, "I accept your terms, and I am happy that you think of me that way".

Later that day, I got a letter from Najenda congratulation me on getting a Teigu. "What does it say?" Pops asked while jumping up on my back to read the letter over my shoulder, "Nothing interesting, I see" she said, slightly disappointed, "wait you can read too? What else can you do?" I asked surprised, "well, I am great with military strategies, can communicate with other animals, learn any language if I get enough time, which makes me a great interpreter, and read maps, and navigate" Pops said, with what seems to be a smile on her face. "Wow and what is that big form of yours, what can that do?" "Well I can carry a person, break down walls and rip even the strongest, non Teigu, armour apart, however I lose my ability to speak, and have a tough time seeing details," her expression turning a bit sad. "Hey, that is some great abilities, and you have a great personality to add even more to the positives" I said, trying to cheer Pops up, "and you are my partner, the most trusted partner I will ever have, and I can wish for".

Later I decide to visit the market since it was so long since I last was in the capital, and Pops needed a collar, but that could I needed to find a place where I could get me a drink and some food, for Pops and me.

I never made it that far, as I bumped in to general Esdeath, of all people, her uniform was still covered in blood for the last pore feller that got on the bad side, however she seemed in a good mood today, likely because the prisoner had begged for his or her life when she killed the pore bastard. She didn't even bother to clean her uniform, there was still some blood on it. "Good afternoon Sochi, I see that you have acquired a dog, how sweet", she said starting to pet Pops, "well actually I am a Teigu, but there is no way you could now that" Pops responded before I could do anything, "now is that a surprise, little Sochi got a Teigu now" she laugh, continuing to pet Pops like nothing happened.

"General Esdeath, what an honour, enjoying the day today?" trying to get her focus away from Pops witch didn't appear to be enjoying the situation, however it seems I just made a wrong move since her body stiffened up and her face turned ice cold. "I got summoned to the throne room while I was in the midst of torturing some prisoners, but that can't be helped, however the mission I was given is so boring," imitating the young kings voice, "'go and eradicate the northern tribes as fast as possible,' what a boring order, but that can't be helped", her face now back to normal, "but since you have a Teigu now, how about tagging along, Najenda is coming too?" To be honest, I really didn't want to come, however when Esdeath ask you to tag along her on a mission, unless you have another mission from the king, you say yes, we still find pieces of the last pore fellow, that said no, round the castle."It shall be my greatest honour to come with you" I responded, "when are we leaving?" "Tomorrow sunrise, from the northern gate, don't even think about being late, or I will personally rid your Teigu from its master" she said, with a joking expression on her face, but I knew better, if I was indeed late, she would not hesitate to kill me.

"I will meet with your and Najenda's forces tomorrow, at sunrise, by the northern gate" being satisfied with that response, Esdeath gave a quick nod before leaving me to continue whatever it was she was doing. When I was sure she was gone, I quietly mumbled to myself "what have I gotten myself in to?"

 **A/N: So how was that? I would like to hear you thoughts of the story so far, and if you would like it to continue? (btw did anyone get the bastion reference in the beginning?) Till I see you next time Slie out! A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the positive response in the first chapter A/N**

Chapter 2: Kill the Girl

The sun was starting to rise, a small yawn escaping my mouth, as I approached the Northern gate, only to realise that I was the first one there. Sighing I leant against the wall, Pops laying by my feet.

For a while I just stood there, staring out in the open air, when she passed by. I never had a thing for girls, but she somehow got my attention, that was sure. She had yellow, no golden hair, cut in a short fussy way. Around her neck she had a creamy coloured scarf, a piece of black fabric covering her chest and another covering her waist. She wore sleeves, made from what appeared to be the same kind of fabric as her scarf, held on her arms with golden bracelets. A plain leather belt holding her pants up.

Out of nowhere she suddenly threw a punch at me, likely because she noticed me looking down her body and thought I was checking her out. I dodge and grabbed her arm, quickly locking it behind her back and pushing her down. "Don't you know that assaulting a colonel of the imperial army leads to execution?" I snarled at her, "sorry, sorry, you just looked like one of my pals, and we usually greet each other by punching the other person" she explained, looking genuinely sorry. I let her go and she got on to her feet. "So you are a colonel?" she asked, "of course, I would never lie about my rank" I proclaimed, "and this is my partner, and Teigu, Pops", making a sight gesture towards Pops, Pops continued "hello, I am Pops, pleased to make your acquaintance", giving off a small squeal and almost jumping back, she was taken by surprise when Pops spoke, however she quickly regained her composure.

Smiling at the dog, she said, "I had heard that there was many amazing Teigu, but this still tops the cake" she said, giggling. "You know about the different Teigu?" Sochi's guard was back up, "well, I know the ability of the Teigu that the empire have made public information, but none more than that". Easing off a bit again, he noticed that Najenda's forces where starting to gather in the plaza. "I have to leave now" he excused, moving over to the men."Before you leave, my name is Leone, can we have a drink when you get back?" Leone asked him. "Sure, but it might have to wait some weeks, we are heading north" Sochi answered, waving to her.

Leone just watched him walk away, telling herself that he was an enemy, a solider from the empire, either blind to the corruption or a part of it, but still, there was something about the way he had just let her go, after she had made an excuse up on the spot. He properly gave her the benefit of the doubt, which was unusual, but she shook the encounter off. "I still have things to do, before I can relax" she told herself. Now to find the person that had contacted her, what was the name again, Najenda, that was should be easy to find, having a black eyepatch on her left eye. She said that she was going to meet me in the bar to the left of the northern gate, and she had said to punch her in the stomach when I found her.

Anyway, it was long past their meeting time, and she decided to head home. On her way back she realised something, the dog, what was the name, Pops, had an eyepatch on her left eye, maybe, just maybe it was the dog that had sent the letter, if it could speak, that was probably not the only thing. Nah, that is just too weird, and stupid, a Teigu's loyalty was with its master no matter how intelligent. Guess I have to ask it next time I see them, but judging from the size of the squad he joined, that might be a while. Unknown to Leone, her and Sochi's fate was meant to cross again in the not so distant future.

 **A/N: Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I could not find a better way to introduce Leone to the main character, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be** **longer. If any of you have a good idear fore things I could add to the story, fell free to comment. Thanks to my friend CT for proofreading. Slie out. A/N**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, this is special, but here is the next chapter! This was in the works for some time and now it is done. A/N**

Chapter 3: Kill the connection with the army

"Ok folks, listen up" Najenda called out, we were all tired and worn out from the 3 days of travel to reach the cold north, and when we finally got here, a snowstorm started. "I know that we are all beaten up and shaking from the cold, but the faster we get this meeting done we can finish here, and get home."

That got all of our attention, and she proceeded, "Sochi and Pops come here" I did as told, and Pops followed suit, getting some curious looks form the soldiers. "Ok boys, this is Pops, a Teigu with unrivalled intelligence, she will help with the battle strategy, any objections?" there was some whispering in the crowd, but no direct contradiction. "Ok, what are we working with," all went silent.

"Did that dog just speak?" the question was from an officer on one of the back most rows. "Yes I did indeed talk, and is that a problem? Now back to business, the enemy have barricaded itself in the city across the river, giving us only one way to approach it, by land that is" Pops summarised. "However," she said as Esdeath entered the tent, "we have the mighty general Esdeath among us, and I have an idea, if the general is up to the challenge," turning to face Esdeath, "are you possibly able to freeze a bridge over the river?" "How dare you doubt the mighty general Esdeath!" that was sir Liver, one of the three, Esdeath's personal army of Teigu users and one of her worshippers. "You misunderstand me, I have no doubt that she will be cable of accomplishing it, just whether she want to do it." The entire tent turned to face the general, which to their surprise smiled when she responded "well Teigu, I accept you challenge, not because I think it would be hard, more just because I think it would be fun, and reduce the casualties." "Glad we agree on that point, let's get started then" Pops concluded, jumping down from the chair that she had crawled up on, and Najenda gave the last words of encouragement.

After that everyone was tasked with packing their personal belongings. For me and Pops that meant nothing. All my personal belongings consist of is a picture of my Nephew, Niece and their mother, my sister. They were the reason I joined the army in the first place.

My niece had an uncommon disease, which required her to get some medicine, made from danger beast blood, but I needed weapons to hunt them, but I didn't have money for weapons. To compensate for that, I joined the army, and used my free time to hunt danger beasts, and bringing the blood to the local doctor, and the medicine home. That continued for a couple years, until my Nephew was old enough to take over the hunting, and I could accept the promotion to colonel, and start to send them money, so that they could purchase the necessary things to hunt the beasts safely.

"All set?" Najenda's voice called me back to the present. Taking a quick look around me, I concluded that everyone was ready. "1. Medic company ready" I confirmed. "Great, Esdeath is about to make her move, all get ready" Riding up to the side of general Esdeath, we took our medic equipment, and got ready to follow in the second wave of the attack.

As the first wave, crossed the ice bridge made by Esdeath's Teigu, I was shocked to see what they did. They weren't fighting the tribes, no, they were massacring them, even the women and children, but I had other things to focus on. Pops had changed to her large form, she called it mega-Pops, and she kept the tribesmen at bay, while I focused on tending to the wounds of the soldiers from the first wave. However, an enemy that Pops didn't notice snuck up on me and pierced his spear through my leather amour, and I collapsed.

Pops quickly turning to me, shoving the tribesman to the side and crushing his head for good measure, and checked my vitals. Luckily the spear had not pierced something vital, and if I got a bandage I would be fine. But the bandage was the problem, I was the first medic on the battle field, and the other was still making their way over the bridge. "Screw it," Pops growled, still in her big form. Slowly, to not worsen the injury, she picked me up and moved towards the medic troops that now finally was done crossing the river, however she never made it that far, as general Esdeath appeared before her. "Now Teigu, where do you think you are going?" she asked, with a smirk on her face.

"I don't have time for this," Pops thought, "but if I know her right she isn't going to let me pass. Carefully lowering her head till Esdeath could see in to Pops mouth, and thereby see the unconscious Sochi laying there. "If he needs treating to his wounds he must wait for the medic team to get over here, or he must be strong enough to make his way over to them himself, that is how it works under my command" Esdeath explained, still smirking. "That is not caring for your soldiers, that is just sorting out the ones that fall quickly" Pops realised, "and that is not a general that I would want to serve under" she concluded. "However, I am not in a position where I can move past her, and escape her, or fight her and win. However, if Sochi didn't get some help soon, he would most likely die. "Well I have to make her focus shift, and then make a run for it," Pops concluded, while placing Sochi down, carefully to not worsen his injuries, and turned to Esdeath, with a look on her face, that was saying: satisfied?

"Good, now get back in the fight!" She shouted, while running back to the frontline. When Esdeath turned a corner, Pops took the chance, and picked up Sochi anew, and started running, not to the medics, but away from the battle, and the unfelling general Esdeath. Pops ran for days, heading straight for the capital, and the only person she thought would help her, the girl named Leone. Pops could smell that she must be living in the slums, by the way she reeked of sweat and dirt. Luckily Pops had imprinted Leone's smell, when she was petting her, but she needed to switch back to her smaller form before she could track her properly. But that all had to wait, first and foremost she had to get in to the capital, without the guards stopping her, and finding the still unconscious Sochi in her mouth.

 **A/N Hope you liked it, and since no one has noticed it, I'll tell you now. Unless it says different in the intro notes, there is always a game reference in the chapters, and the first to find them gets a cookie! Now get hunting, cause the first cookie is cooling off at a rapid rate (and to get this, you also need the one from the last chapters (chapter 2 exclude)). Slie out! A/N**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: firstly, sorry the long delay with uploads... i have been on vacation for 2 weeks now, but that have given me a chance to write a lot of the story, so expect ~6 new chapters coming up the next days. A/N**

Chapter 4: Kill the reunion

Leone was just ordering her fourth drink when the dog entered the bar. She made a hand gesture to the bartender, telling him that she didn't need the drink anyway, and slowly approached the dog. "Pops, what are you doing here?" she asked, kneeing down to Pops. "Follow me, quickly, I don't have enough time to explain, but Sochi need help, fast, or he will die!" Pops whispered, only loud enough for Leone to hear.

Before she could answer Pops jumped out of her grasp, and started jogging towards the door. _"Guess I own him for letting me go that time,"_ Leone thought, _"but if this is a trap, I got a pack up plan."_

When Leone saw him, every worry about it being a trap left her mind. Sochi was bleeding out from a wound in his left flank, his skin was pale, almost white, and he was unconscious, and had clearly been for some days. "We need to be fast, I know a doctor that might be able to help" Leone said, while starting to pick Sochi up. "Leone, where is the hospital?" Pops asked, clearly worried, "strait down the hill, then left after 5 roads" Leone answered, while carefully leading Sochi's right arm over her neck. "Ok, I will clear the way" Pops said while gradually growing larger, and when she was tall as a house she jumped out in the street, and started heading towards the hospital, with Leone and the unconscious Sochi following behind her.

Pops plan had worked, people was steering out of their way, and they was proceeding at a fast pace, and it only took minutes to get to the hospital, where Pops shifted back to her small form, and Leone quickly pushed the door open, or to be more precise she kicked it down. "Doctor!" she shouted, and form the behind the desk a person quickly appeared, and he was just about to say something, but Leone was faster, "not now, this man will die if you don't help him." That made him shut up and he turned his focus to the man that Leone was charring.

"Get him in to the bed next door, I am going to boil some water, and then rinse his wounds, Leone, after you have laid him there, run to the market and get me some earth danger beast scales, just the biggest you can get, and get back here, if you stumble on some cloth to make a bandage, buy some too, but first the scale, got it?" "Yes, be right there" Leone respondent, while laying Sochi down on the bed, and then rushing out the door. As the doctor entered the room with the bed, he stopped for a moment to examine the wound. It appeared that a sharp object had pierced his left flank, passing thru his leather armour like it was paper, and damaged his left kidney, and that he had lost a lot of blood.

"What happened to you?" he asked, not expecting to get an answer, but to his surprise, the dog responded "he got stabbed by a high class danger beast, that I didn't notice." The dog looked up at him expecting him to be surprised that it could speak, but he remained cool, now was not the time to panic. "Ok, what type of danger beast? How large?" he asked, "pretty large, a good 7ft, most likely earth, but might be water, but nothing poisonous."

"Great, now where is Leone?" just as he said that, Leone rushed in to the room with two large bags, on with some large earth danger beast scales, and one with some fabric for bandages. "Right here doctor, how is the patient?" she asked passing the bags to the doctor. "He will be fine once I give him some medicine and bandage his wounds with the earth danger beast scales, but he might not be able to walk for the next five of days or so, and don't expect him to wake up for a day or two."

When Sochi woke, his first thought was that he was dead. However he was not, as a pain in his left flank called him back to reality. Turning his head to the left he saw Pops laying on the next bed. "P-Pops" his voice seemed way too loud in the empty room. "Sochi, you are awake!" Pops almost jumped up by the sound of his voice, "thank god, you made it" she said, passing over to greet him.

"What happened? We were fighting and I got stabbed, and all went black, and now I am in a hospital, just what happened while I was out?" before a single answer could be given, a pair soft hands touched his shoulders gently pushing him back laying down. In the beginning he resisted, but at last he had to give in, and laid back on his back. When he looked to the other side, to put a face on the hands, he saw a girl. He was confused for a moment, then remembered her name. "Leone? Are you here too?" _"dammit, that was stupid,"_ was the first thought after he had said it, but she just smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" she said, looking like a person that haven't slept in days. "Except the pain in left flank, I am ok, but the best thing is that my eyes have a beauty to look at."

 _"This was do or die, if I was to tell her what I felt, this might be the last time I see her."_ as he thought that Leone answered "Wow, that was smooth, but I am not there yet, maybe in the future, but right now I have too much going on in my life, and this is not a situation where I can give you a proper answer." Leone responded, looking down at the floor. "No, sorry that was me being to direct, however I will say, all that I said was true, but it was too fast" Sochi said to give her something to work with, and just as her, he was likely not in a position in my life where he had time for a girlfriend.

Later in the evening Sochi thought of what to do now, _"first thing first, I need to find out what to do with the army, sure as hell aren't going back there, they are just a bunch of puppets, the sand in this empires hourglass is at the bottom."_ After finishing that train of thought, I relaxed and fell asleep again.

 **A/N: secondly, due to lack of computer, the following chapters is written from my iPad, so if the wording is a bit weird, that is why. Thanks to CT for proofreading. Slie out! A/N**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, here is the deal: I said, when I posted the last chapter, that there would be more coming shortly, but, as you might well be aware, the last chapter is from 3 MONTHS ago. This time I am going to try to keep the content coming in a steady pace. A/N**

Chapter 5: Kill the trespassers.

After recovering from my wounds, I left town, making my way to the southern forest, steering clear of the roads, always keeping track of where I was. I was heading to a clearing in the forest, that I found when I was a kid. Of course Pops was with me, she always was, and for that I was thankful, but right now it was only a matter of time before they found my letter.

I had left a letter saying that I could not serve in an army that slaughtered civilians, and that I was leaving, to find peace in myself. I swore that I would never stand on a battlefield again, but I will defend myself, no matter what they send.

After some days, I had gotten a basic cottage set up, and my tools was getting a bit dull form all the work, so I deceit to go hunting. Only minutes later I faced the first enemy. It was not a danger beast, no it was a search party send out to find me, and bring me back. As I approached them I told Pops to be ready to transform at any moment.

Right around that time one of them noticed me, and called out to the other. One of them, probably the leader, took a step forward, saying "Sochi, former colonel in the empyreal army, our mission does not necessarily involve killing you. If you are willing to hand over your Teigu, you are free to go, as long as you don't interfere with the empire, or make yourself a danger to the empire." While he was talking, a small smile appeared on my face. When he was done I said two words "Pops transform."

For months I continued to live like that, but all good must come to an end. And that day came when they send a party of heavy soldiers after me. The attack was merciless, starting with bombing my house, which I by pure chance wasn't inside, and then sending scout parties out to find me. That didn't take long as I was just returning home from hunting and I was quickly surrounded and pinned down. "We still only need the Teigu, order it to separate from you and you will go free." One of the soldiers informed me, but that was not an option, they would have to kill me, before I would separate from Pops.

"Well, then I will kill you" he explained drawing his sword, and lifting it over his head. "Sorry Pops, try not to take to heavy, and find a new master soon" I thought. "Any last words?" when I remained silent, he just smiled, "this is it, this is when you di…" before he finished his sentence, his head left his shoulders, and a small burst of blood spewed out as the body fell. Before they could register what happened, the rest of the soldiers followed his example.

"Are you ok?" the voice was calm, and welcoming. I slowly turned to face the source of the voice, which turned out to be a girl, wearing a black dress, with a read belt and matching tie. Her eyes where read, and her hair black. "Are you ok?" repeating her question, I came to my senses. "That depends, are you an enemy or a friend?" I answered her question with a question. "If you don't support the empire, I am a friend, else I am going to kill you like the rest of them." She said with no emotion.

"I don't support the empire, so I will think of you as a friend for now." Dropping the facade the girl smiled to me. "Same here, my name is Akame, and this is my Teigu, one-cut killer: Murasame, and I guess that they were after you because of your Teigu? If I am not mistaken that is sentient predator: Pops?"

For a moment I just stood there, at a lost fore words. She had a Teigu? And she knew of my Teigu? Just who is this girl called Akame? Stopping that train of thought, I responded "My name is Sochi, and just as you said they were after me because I have Pops over there, and they have been hunting me for it. Now Akame, care to tell me, why you saved me?"

"I will tell you when we get to my," she paused a moment "home, I guess, now follow me." She was just about to jump of the ground when she seemed to remember something. "We have to remember your Teigu…" looking around she saw it sitting by my leg in its small form. "Oh, never mind, let's get going."

After running for half an hour we arrived at her 'home', which looked more like a hidden base than a home. Never the less, she entered the house like a person coming home, and signalled me to follow her inside. Once inside the first person I met choked me. "Na-Najenda, what are you doing here?" Dropping the plate she was just washing Najenda slowly turned to face me. "Sochi, I thought you were dead, what happened? You just vanished when we finished the battle in the north, do you still have Pops?" she asked, clearly happy to see me, but still holding up the professional facade, making it easier for me to deal with this sudden change.

"I was struck by a spear, and the injury could not be treated on the battle field so Pops took me back to the capital, where I was nursed back to health, before I left to live in the woods, and that is what I have been doing until today, where I finally bit over more than I could chew, where after Akame saved me." Summarizing everything that happened since I saw her last, I realized that all of this was only months but it felt like a lifetime in its own, then I noticed something. "Najenda, what happened to your right arm?" Najenda's face turned dark, "it was general Esdeath, she chopped it off when I made a run for it, to join the revolution army, but it has its advantages, this is a new model, but the last one had a gun hid inside it." She said, obviously forcing on a smile.

"I AM HOM…" a voice shouted, however it stopped before it was done. Turning around, I saw her. She looked like herself, not a change in the way she dressed, except that her belt now had a buckle. She was covering her mouth with her hands, and our eyes met. "Long time no see, Leone..."

 **A/N: So, well, I think the best way to start a story up again is with a cliff-hanger, so look out for next chapter. Slie out! A/N**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, Slie here. So I just finished the work on the layout for this chapter. Hope you like it (keep an eye out for a place where I break the flow of the story, just because it is a part that might not be suited for all audience.) A/N**

Chapter 6: Kill the old flame.

"Sochi!" she shouted throwing herself into my arms, "I thought that you were dead! Where have you been?" The weight her body threw me to the ground. I was totally caught off guard but quickly regained my senses and started to slowly pad her on her back, while slowly whispering "I am sorry I worried you, I'm fine, if I had had the means to contact you I would have done it a long time ago."

After a minute or two, Leone was able to calm herself enough to get back up standing and help me up to, but then something unexpected, at least from my part, happened. While still carrying my weight, Leone suddenly pulled me into her arms and for the first time, our libs joined in a short but sweet kiss. This time the one who made a surprised sound was Najenda, and even Akame showed a surprised expression.

However before they could say anything, Leone broke the connection between our libs, and smiling declared "Sochi, I think it is time that we hold each other to our words, and get a proper relationship going." She said it as if she had prepared for this situation for long, mostly because there where't any hesitation in her voice.

At a loss for words, not unreasonable given the situation I was just thrown into, I just stared blankly at her for tens of seconds, until I had gathered myself enough to say "I would love to do just that." At this point Pops appeared in the door, starring at Leone, before finally saying "Leone, tell me, what have happened to you? Your scent is definitely different from last time I saw you." Nodding Leone responded "Guess there is no cheating you Pops, my scent is most likely different because of my Teigu; animal king: Lionelle."

To my surprise Pops put on a confused expression, but I appeared to be the only person that noticed it, so I decided to put it aside for now. "Well, I have a hunting quota I have to reach, so I will be heading out again now" Akame proclaimed, "and I have to finish the dishes, Sochi can you help Leone place the things she bought home in the storage, and when that is done, you can use the time until we eat to catch up on everything that has happened since you last saw each other."

As Najenda turned back to the dishes, she gave me a quick wink and I clearly understood her point. The storing of the goods took 5 minutes and after that I suddenly found myself in Leone's bedroom. As Pops couldn't help organizing the storing, she had gone out to help Akame hunt, so it was just Leone and me. Leone didn't waste the time with chat, this might be the last time in a while we were going to have together in a while, so the moment that the door closed behind her she threw herself at me again and this time I let myself fall onto her bed.

 **A/N: You don't need to read the following section, I feel bad about having written it, but it is not going to be deleted (you can jump down to the last section without missing a single thing.) A/N**

For minutes we just laid there, kissing each other, while our body temperature grew at a steady pace. At last I broke the connection between us, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Leone" I whispered "do you want to go all the way?" As a response to my words, Leone locked her legs around my waist, and started to untie my leather tunic.

Before she could finish, I collapsed down on her, but this time, instead of locking our libs I slowly moved down her neck, never breaking the contact with her skin caressing her skin where ever possible, and slowly pulling down on the black elastic fabric, covering her chest.

Unable to suppress her desires any longer, she herself removed the piece covering her lower body. In the meantime I had removed my tunic and undone the leather strap that served the purpose of holding up my pants and gently leant myself in over her body whilst letting the pants fall. I hesitate a moment, mostly to tease Leone, but she appeared to be unable to control herself as she once again locked her legs around my waist, however this time not applying the same amount of pressure as before.

For a moment we just laid there, almost as one, starring at each other. Breathing out heavily I took the initiative and began to apply pressure towards her waist with my own. As I stated to enter her, her eyes went wet and she had to bite her lip to not moan out in pain and pleasure combined. Once I was all the way inside of her, I paused for a moment making sure she was okay, and then I slowly started to move.

Slowly picking up the pace, we both were unable to suppress the moans any more, and to me, everything seemed to vanish, until only me and Leone was present in my consciousness, but even then, we seemed to have merged, being unable to tell where my body stopped and her's began. We both reached our climax at the same time, Leone bending her body so that only her shoulders and ass was touching the bed, while I just extended my back its full length and made one last push into the depths of her body.

 **A/N: All of the above can be said as: Sochi and Leone are doing it. A/N**

We only held the strange stance for couples of seconds but it felt like minutes, before we collapsed and I pulled myself out of her. "Well, now it is official, I belong to you" Leone said smiling and her hand petting her stomach, "and I hope that you have a placed a child in me."

 **A/N: Now, firstly sorry for any person that have read some of the text above, and no longer can look at Leone, without starting to get imagers in said persons head. Feel free to leave a revive, and tell me where you think the story should be heading now (my idea is to introduce all the cannon characters, each with their own little story, and then continue in to the plot from the anime, if I make it that far.) Slie out! A/N**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, just to clarify, the updates will not continue with this pace, once I have uploaded all the chapters on my hand drive, then it will slow down to around 1 chapter pr. month. A/N**

Chapter 7: Kill the new life.

As days went by, I managed to get used to my new daily routine and encounters. After about a month had passed, we got a new member. To my surprise it turned out to be my former superior, from when I was just a foot soldier, 1000 man slayer Bulat, and he even still had his Teigu: demon armor: Incuriso, but his hair, my god his hair, was so different I almost didn't recognize him at first. He had been chased out of the army for treason, and joined the revolutionary army to end the corrupt regime and bring the people peace.

Anyway, with a fourth member to do the jobs that we were given, Leone and I suddenly had a lot more time to just be with each other, which we used that time to get to know each other for real, and I told her my story, and she told me here's. When Bulat arrived, there was no free rooms on the floor that we were using, but instead of taking another floor in use, and thereby adding to the amount of cleaning needed, Leone aired the idea that we could use a 2 person room.

Of course we had discussed this, just the two of us, on beforehand, and agreed that it was the best alternative to moving together, as that weren't an option. So it ended with Leone and me having a duple bed, and sleeping together every night.

After another month or so, a slight bulge could be seen forming on Leone's belly, and she went to the doctor for confirmation on that she was pregnant, and indeed she was. I cried of joy when she told me, and we hurriedly gathered the others to tell them.

The only one that didn't seem surprised by this turn of events was Pops. She just sat there with an expression saying something along the lines of, what took you so long, but whatever. Akame's reaction was the best, for a moment she just stood there, in disbelief, but she quickly regained her composure, and with a beaming smile she congratulated us. Bulat didn't really say much, he just smiled, and when I caught his eyes, he gave me a slight nod, his way of congratulating. Najenda reacted by getting out of her chair, and hurrying over to hug Leone.

At this point, a knock at the window could be heard. Najenda hurriedly let Leone go and approached it. A black bird could be seen on the other side of the glass, a crow, and a small piece of paper was tied to its leg. This was the only way of communication with the revolutionary army, and was rarely ever used. Najenda hurriedly opened the window, and took the paper.

After having its burden removed the crow flew over and landed besides Pops. As Najenda was reading the message, her eyes slowly turned wet, to the point where she basically was crying when she finished it.

After taking a few deep breaths, she said "good news, we are getting another member, even better, he was also in the imperial army, so we know he can fight, and best of all, he has always been loyal to me, Sochi you might remember him, his name is Lubbock."

My expression froze immediately, Lubbock how could I forget that name. We were not exactly friends, nor enemies, more like a friendly rivalry for best results on the battlefield, him being in an attacking squad, and I in a medic squad. How many times we had saved each other was beyond counting, and I was never shaken when our squads were paired, no matter how grim the battle turned out.

"So, Sochi can we use him?" Akame's voice called me back to the present, and realizing that everyone was looking at me, I quickly spoke "there aren't nothing better than old brothers in arms coming back together." "It is decided then, we will welcome Lubbock as one of our comrades."

The day after, we woke to the sound of heavy knocking on the front door. As I opened the door, I was greeted by a pair of goggles, strategically placed in the center of a wild green bundle of hair. Slowly turning my head down, I faced a familiar face, although be it with a chocked expression, and smiling shouted "get up everyone, the new guy is here," and after lowering my voice, "good to be fighting with you again Lubbock."

Later we were discussing old times when Leone returned from a trip in to town. As I got up to help her with the goods, I froze when I saw her expression. We hurriedly gathered everyone, and Leone explained.

"While shopping at the docks, I overheard a pair of sailors discussing the load of their ship. After listening a while one of them accidentally mentioned that they also would be bringing slaves for the prime minister, in other words, young women for him to enjoy himself with."

As she spoke Bulat's expression turned more into anger by the second, and she had barely finished speaking, before he announced "no person deserves to end in the grasp of that demon who calls himself the kings advisor, even if I must go myself, I will stop them."

"He must not be able to abuse more women, I will never rest until every woman is safe from him." Lubbock joined in, "the ship might carry other goods that we could use," Najenda grumbled "ok, Night raid accepts this mission, and this is going to be our first full man operation. Terms for success: rescue all the slaves, take what we can use and carry, burn the rest and leave no one standing, any objections?"

"Not an objection, but a bit of confirmation, we should prioritize the slaves, but after that, what comes next? Founds don't we need right now, weapons are plenty full, and we have just stocked up our surplice. What we need most is more Teigu, since of the 6 of us, 2 don't have a Teigu." Ignoring Lubbock's face that appeared as if someone just told a disturbing joke, Najenda answered "yes, more Teigu would be preferable, but if that is not an option, money is first, surplice is second, and weapon third, anything that doesn't fit does categories is fourth, all clear?" As no one else said anything Najenda got up and grasped her cloak, while grinning, "Then what are we waiting for?"

 **A/N: So now the story will take a dramatic turn, for better or worse, and the time to test Sochi's and Leone's love is coming, very soon. That is all for now, Slie out! A/N**


	8. Chapter 8

Imperial arm: living, dog, transformation: own will, small: fast and smart, large: brute force,

Name: Pops, the sentient predator

Owner: Sochi, 1. Medic Company, no special weapon, leather armour under uniform

Looks: black, huge chest piece, slender body, white dots, American bulldog + Border collie, core in left eye,

Story:

 **A/N: This time, we will accompany night raid on a mission, that on the surface locks easy, but take a turn for the worse. A/N**

Chapter 8: kill the ship raid

From the roof of a nearby building, I scouted the dock where my target was located. By my side was my loyal companion, and primary weapon, obviously holding itself back. Down in the alley below me, several other shadows could be seen, all waiting for my command. At that moment, out of nowhere, a dog appeared from the main road leading to the docks. "Great " I thought, "now at all times, a stray dog shows up, and might mess everything up, if the dog finds us and barks, we most likely will have to return to HQ, and miss out on this great opportunity to catch them."

As I finished my train of thoughts, the situation turned in an unpredictable direction, when the dog suddenly grew to an enormous size. "Jackpot" I grinned to myself in a low voice, just before shouting to the men below me "heads up everyone, it looks like we have a 'user' and it is not an ally." The men gave off a battle cry, as they rushed out from the shadows, and moved to intercept the attackers. "Guess we should join to Coro, justice must be dealt to evil."

How does a plan go wrong so fast? It all seemed fine until Pops transformed, then everything went downhill fast from there. Why were there a half division stationed at the harbor, in the middle of the night, all battle ready? And why was half of them using muskets, and the other half clad in steel armor, welding spears and shields? It was almost as if they had been waiting for us, and prepared the best equipment to counter Pops. And the icing on the cake was a Teigu user, with an organism based Teigu, running right behind the vanguard of the group. "Regroup, and get ready to fight, unforeseen enemy engaging" as I shouted my scouting information to the others, they immediately took action.

Bulat shifted from a casual body pose, to one where he was ready to engage at any moment. Akame placed her hand on the hilt of Murasame, and also got ready to fight. Leone just smiled, as her hair grew longer, and her hands turned into something resembling paws. Lubbock drew his signature weapons, consisting of a pair of double barreled pistols, and I pulled my specially made long-range musket rifle from my back.

"Everyone, engage" Najenda's voice echoed out in the night, as we took our best fighting positions. At the same time Pops met with the front of the enemy's vanguard, and hell broke loose. Pops, Leone and Bulat was our front line, and they were basically mowing through the enemies. Lubbock hold the left flank by himself, putting his skill with the pistols to good use. I held the right flank, picking off those who might escape the onslaught of 3 Teigu's at the same time. In the middle of all the chaos, Najenda stayed cool and collected, always keeping an overall view of the fight.

Soon only a small group remained, and they hurriedly scattered. As Najenda was about to call everyone back, a shadow appeared behind her, seemly out of nowhere. As the shadow prepared to attack, I thought fast, and not a moment too soon I kicked the legs away under Najenda. She didn't even hit the ground before a swarm of bullets filled the space she where before. I used the momentum from the kick to swing myself back to my feet, and prepared to identify the attacker. This turned out to be my first mistake, as the floor suddenly disappeared below me.

"Crap, I forgot about the Teigu" as I finished that thought, a sudden pain came from, first my feet, but quickly moved up my legs, and as I looked down, the reason became obvious, "it is eating me? What is that monster of a Teigu?" Before I got an answer, it was kicked aside by Pops, who then gracefully caught me on her back, before jumping back down to the others.

She had barely touched the ground, before another strong pair of arms pulled me off her back. Through my blurry vision, I managed to identify Leone's face, staring at me with disbelief and choke written all over it. "Guess this is it, hu? Things were just going so well with us, but this seems to be it. My only regret is that I never is going to experience being a father." I concluded, trying to put on a smile, "don't cry Leone, you are more beautiful when you smile, take good care of our little girl, oh, right, it is a girl, Pops told me that it is a girl…" As the last word left my mouth, all faded to black.

 **A/N: READ THIS: Don't worry, our adventure with Leone and Sochi is nowhere over, and we have just started work on their relationship. There will be a new chapter soon, might even tomorrow, or even later today. That all, Slie out! A/N**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: We now continue our little adventure, that has taken a turn for the worse side, but it might be better at the end of this chapter. A/N**

Chapter 9: kill the despair

"SOCHI!" Leone cried out in despair, "don't you dare leave me alone like that now. We were just getting started knowing each other, fore real this time, you can't just leave me now!"

"Wait, he is not dead yet, else I shouldn't be able to move, there is still time." Pops shouted out, gaining everyone's attention, before continuing "Leone, please place Sochi on the ground, and move away, and whatever happens, DON'T COME OVER HERE BEFORE I SAY SO! I'm going to use our trump, but I don't know how his body is going to react to it, either we both die, or he lives and I die, or we both lives."

Hurriedly nodding, Leone placed the now unconscious Sochi on the ground and backed away, before turning around, she whispered to Bulat "if I am about to interrupt, use all you got to stop me, got it?" Giving a quick nod, Bulat confirmed that he would stop her.

Turning around, she froze instantly. The scene that was playing out in front of her was too much for her, but she was unable to turn away. Right in front of her, Pops was seemingly digging out her own core, before carefully placing it in the mouth of Sochi. As she used the last of her energy to push it down his throat, Pops collapsed, and her body, now separated from her core, turned to smoke.

Sochi's legs suddenly stopped bleeding, and to everyone's surprise, began to regenerate. As soon as his feet had finished regenerating, he got up on his legs. Just when all seemly was going to be alright, black fur began appearing all over him, and his ears grew longer and more pointy, and after a few moments, a voice could be heard saying, no growling, "fusion complete."

This was not the voice of neither Sochi nor Pops, no this was the voice of a beast that had been sleeping for long, but finally awoken. Turning his head halfway around, the gentle face of Sochi was gone, replaced by what appeared to be a wolf. Even his eyes was different, the ever so gentle eyes, now was a crimson red, shining with bloodlust.

Without saying anything he turned back to face the other Teigu user, which now had recovered from shock of colliding with her Teigu, after it was kicked by Pops. Reading the situation well, she issued an order to retreat, however, her voice was drowned when the new Sochi lead out a blood freezing howl, before charging at her.

There were not any sort of battle, at least not to begin with. She only managed to jump to the side in the last second, before Sochi made a giant hole where she was just seconds ago. However, she did not jump far enough, as Sochi hurriedly raised his feet, and skillfully placed a circle kick in the center of her chest, sending her flying into the dock.

After the water had settled down, they all turned to face her Teigu, but to everyone's surprise it was frozen solid, in its small form, indicating it no longer had a controller.

As everything calmed down, Leone was able to get a good look at the new Sochi. His body was around the same size, however it was covered by fur, and its head was more like a wolf, or maybe a dog. He still walked on his legs, but his arms made it seem like he could run much faster on all four. Jumping down from the roof, he elegantly landed on his legs, but quickly got down on all four.

The new Sochi hesitate a bit, before taking a deep breath and explaining "I am sorry it had to come to this, but here is how it is, I currently house both the minds of Sochi and Pops, but I am neither of them. I am a fusion of their beings, and the outcome of using their trump. I am neither a Teigu, a human nor an animal, but more like a combination of all the things."

Around this point, Leone's mind seemed to reach the conclusion that she did not want to get: the Sochi she loved was probably never going to come back, and she was going to raise their child alone. At this point, she was ready to break down, but she held herself together for now. Until she was alone, she must hold it together.

Lucky Najenda came to the rescue, "we will discuss this further when we get back to base, for now, let's finish the job." Surprisingly the boat was almost filled with slaves, all very happy to be released. However, the best catch was another Teigu, and the ever-overexcited Lubbock hurriedly tried it. The name appeared to be infinite uses: Cross Tail, it used strings attached to special glows, which made the user able to make all manner of marvelous things with it.

Nevertheless, that was all they could use, except from a pair of rings that Leone found, and placed in her pocket. On the off chance that the old Sochi came back, she would use them as wedding rings. They made one last check in the cargo area, but did not find any more slaves, so everyone left the boat.

Before Najenda jumped down from the boat, she set fire to the hay that was in the cargo area. As the fire began to spread, Sochi heard something, or someone, cry for help. Without thinking, he turned 180 degrees, and ran back to the ship.

Jumping onto the deck, he now clearly could hear the voice of a girl, but to his surprise, it was not coming from below the deck, but for the captain's cabin.

The door in to the captain's cabin was already in flames, but that did not bother him. He hurriedly broke it down, and entered the room. What he saw surprised him. Backed up in a corner was a girl, with long pink hair. She did not appear to be one of the slaves, but rather someone that snuck onboard the ship, most likely to travel as a blind passage or to steal some valuables from the ship's captain.

Whatever the case, she was going to die if she stayed where she was, so Sochi graphed her and ran out on the deck again, but before he managed to get off the ship, the fire finally reached the gunpowder storage, and the ship disappeared in a giant ball of fire.

 **A/N: Ok, this is another cliffhanger, but I promise the next chapter will not take as long. This is all fore now, Slie out! A/N**


	10. Update

**Hello all**

 **I am just writing this to inform that the story is not dead.**

 **I just don't know what to do with it.**

 **feel free to write if you have any idears**

 **that's all fokes, Slie out! (For now)**


End file.
